Silver Nova
by nanasabaku13
Summary: Read and Review! Guess who it is about tells inside!discontinued!


Artemas: Chapter 'bout Draco only all I'm gonna tell

Default Chapter:

She had seen them kill her parents. Then they turned her way, she took steps back they suddenly appeared in front of her and took her away.

When she saw where they took her it was a huge mansion, they forced her inside. She saw her uncle waiting, he then turned her way.

"Hello, Silver Nova" he said, she was still too amazed that he would greet her like if he did not see the demeantors drag her in side.

When she finally had the nerve to speak up she said "How can you greet me like if you just didn't see the demeantors, Uncle Lucious!!!"

"Maybe it is because them to kill my brother and your mother!!" She paled up. "You are very strong Silver, so I disposed of them to be able to get you!! I have plans for you so you better get used to the fact that they are dead!!"

Then the demeantors knocked her out

When she woke up she was no longer in the same room but a very boyish one when she went up to the mirror she paled up.

She no longer had long her feminine parts but boys' parts with boys' cloths!!

She figured out her uncle's plan!! He changed her into a boy to be his son!!

Lucious came to the room "You probably figured out my plan, this shall be your new room also you shall do whatever I tell you to do got it!!!" he then left.

All she could do was start crying

11 years later:

She figured out that she only looked like a boy when someone was in the same room with her .So she still liked boys and girls could not develop any kind of lust since she was a girl still.

She had gotten her letter for Hogwarts 3 years ago, also she had turned 14 years old.

She had many enemies at Hogwarts but weren't really her enemies because it was just her disguise that they hated without knowing.

She had gotten into the train and was alone for a while until somebody opened her door.

She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, 3 of her "enemies".

"Well if it isn't Malfoy!!" Ron said.

"What do you want Weasley!!! I got no time for a weasel!!" she said.

"Why you!!" Ron pointed his wand at "Malfoy".

Hermione took his hand and lowered it. "Don't do it we still need to find a place to sit"

Then they went away but Silver saw a faint blush on Harry's cheeks.

After they had the great feast, Silver went straight up to her dormitory, which she did not have to share with anybody else.

When she entered she thought of the blush Harry had on his cheeks when he left.

She thought he looked cute like that, she had known she had a crush on Harry that she accepted almost at once since she knew.

She always thought of Harry and how many times he had saved the school.

It had been almost a month since school started.

Since the train incident she noticed that Harry was ignoring her.

He always was at the other end of any class they had together.

But today he send her a note saying

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Please come to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest at midnight. We need to talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

She had decided to go so she thought she would be much earlier so she went 30 minutes before.

When she got there she saw that Harry was even earlier.

"Guess you decide earlier" Harry said as he stood up from the trunk he had been sitting on.

"So did you, Potter" She said the last word with disgust like always. "What did you want me here for?"

"What else to talk "he responded.

"You could have said to meet in a more usual place"

"I thought it would your STANDARDS since you never like to meet in usual places"

"Be quiet!! What did you want to talk about anyways??"

"I wanted to get to know you more"

"That is all!!! You are so dumb, Potter!!!" She then realized that she yelled to loud since Harry looked at her with sad, tender eyes that melted her heart right away.

But she still looked at him angry.

"Great now you are going to cry!! You are so emotional Potter!!!"

"Shut up Malfoy because you don't even know what I feel!!"

"What do you feel Potter!!??!!??!! Tell me if you so wanted to talk!!"

He grabbed her by the hips and pressed them to his, then he kissed her violently.

Her heart started racing fast inside of her, and her breath quickened.

After 20 seconds he let go of her and ran away.

She watched him run away and then touched her lips and remembered how it felt to get kissed by him.

She then tried to control her want to go find him, but she couldn't and gave up and searched for him.

When she found him she saw him crying on his hands.

She came up right next to him, he didn't even notice.

"Harry" she whispered softly almost she couldn't hear.

"Go away!!!" he said.

But she didn't move away but instead to him.

He didn't notice it so she grabbed his face and kissed him HARD.

When she let go of him he was panting and blushing maroon.

She noticed that she was the same, and that her heart was beating super fast.

When Harry recovered he asked, "Why did you just kiss me??"

"Because that way you would be less angry," She whispered. "also I wanted to tell you a secret that only Lucious knows."

"Lucious?? Aren't you supposed to call him father??"

"The answer comes with the secret."

"So what is your secret, Draco??"

"I'm not a boy nor am I Lucious son or daughter."

"You aren't a boy nor Lucious child?!?!?"

"No to both questions."

"So why do you call him father all the time??"

"He makes me say that so he won't get arrested for killing my parents and kidnapping me."

"He killed your parents so he could get you?!?"

"Yes" she whispered.

"Why does he want you?"

"He says that I am strong, but I have yet to see my strength."

"So you aren't Lucious' child. So what is your real name??"

"Silver Nova"

"That's a pretty name, Silver"

"Thank you, Harry"

"Can I get to know you better, Silver??"

"I would want you to, but not just that way" she blushed.

Harry smiled at her and said "You look more beautiful when you blush pink"

"Thanks" then she gave him a kiss on the mouth.

He kissed her back tenderly.

When they separated he said "Why do you look like a boy, Silver??"

"Lucious, put a spell on me so if I am alone in a room I turn back to my normal girl look."

"How did Lucious find out about you anyways??"

"He is my uncle" Harry just looked at her surprised.

"Harry, why do you like me??" she said to change the subject.

"It's kind of hard to say I just like you for some reason that I have been trying to figure out but no luck."

"Oh, ok"

"Do you want to do something else than talk??"

"As a matter a fact yes" she said, then touched his dick.

He blushed but grabbed her by the hips and kissed her (Artemas: AGAIN).

(Artemas: You people know what they did so to spoil the fun FAST FORWARD on next chapter!!!!)

End of the chapter!!!!!!

I love to spoil the fun!!

I won't post the second chapter 5 days after I get my Internet back on!!! (P.S. When I wrote this chapter I had no Internet since mom took it off for punishment!!! ;;)

Read my older stories if you like Shaman King couple HoroRen!! I will soon make Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, Wolf's Rain, Yu-Yu-Hakusho and other stories IF I want to!!

Also I think I will make all my stories romance so the couples will be:

Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Joey/Kaiba, Duke/Tristan, Kagome/Inuyasha, Kikyo/Naraku, Sango/Miroku, Cheza/Kiba, Toboe/Hige, Blue/Tsume, Kikyo/Yusuke, and Kurama/Hiei for the shows I have mentioned. Almost forgot


End file.
